


Upstaged from the grave

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established OT4, HistoryBuff!Gladio, Implied OT4 for Chocodads, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamory, Reminiscing, drunk!Noctis, drunk!Prompto, mentions of King Regis using bad pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Noctis ran his mouth on his history prowess and being better at it than Gladio. Challenge accepted, now he lost to the bookworm of their group. The bet for losing was dropping a pick up line on Cid. Prompto decided to be helpful by offering liquid courage.However, he found out more than he thought with this bet...provided he can remember it all.





	Upstaged from the grave

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon and a small comic on Twitter. For the life of me, I couldn't find the thread back but it was from there. This is much more tame than I wanted it to be but I loved the Chocodads too much and it ended pretty bittersweet.

Noctis knew he was in deep trouble. A trouble that stemmed from two other trouble. A lost bet and too much Duscaen Beer. Actually, the former lead to the latter problem but honestly, he had no one to blame but himself.

It all started with a bet while they were at the caravan. The Regalia had to be serviced so they were all in Hammerhead. Noctis had boasted his knowledge on Lucian history, especially on the Kings themselves. Gladio scoffed at him for that. Soon, Ignis was called in with a Highschool level history e-book on hand to arbitrate as he quizzed both of them on it.

Gladio is a bookworm. He should have backed down when Gladio challenged him and stopped the ‘musclehead’ insults. That apparently, really ticked him off.

As a result, he was literally schooled on Lucian expansion era and now has to obliged the terms of the bet. Dropping a pickup line on Cid. Ok, the big guy wasn’t that cruel and he had the choice of backing out but his pride stopped him. He’s not gonna back out on a deal.

Out of worry and a sense to ‘help’, Prompto had provided him some liquid courage. “At least, you can always say you were drunk.”He offered with a shrug.

Ignis tried to talk him out of it but he didn’t try too hard, though. Suspicious but he hoped he hasn’t offend the Advisor by offending the Shield. He really is regretting running his mouth now.

He and Prompto had been drinking behind Takka’s diner. Buzzed but not pissed drunk, he got to his feet, swaying a bit.

Prompto giggled at that. “You still gonna do it?” He asked, his cheeks tinged pink from his drink and his eyes were sparkling for some reason. Noctis must be quite drunk to see that.

“I’m a man of my word.” Noctis said mock solemnly with a fist over his chest. “Godspeed…to me.” He said, his mind lapsing a bit but he’s definitely doing this… maybe he can get back into their good graces and get some nighttime loving. Something to look forward to with all this trouble.

Getting to his feet, Prompto gave him a grave nod too…a bit wobbly but definitely a grave nod. “Yeah, godspeed and all that.” He said before his face cracked into a grin and he giggled again.

Noctis just rolled his eyes to walk away only to be stopped and given a rough peck on the cheek. “Good luck kiss from me.” He added before disappearing towards the caravan, giggling all the while.

Dazed, he smiled fondly to no one as he set out for his mission…dropping a pick-up line on Cid… The grouchy, perpetually aching, condescending Cid.

He saw the old man still sitting in his lazy chair, enjoying the night breeze. Cindy was still tinkering with the Regalia, the clicking of the spanner audible in the quiet night.

Walking up to the old man, loud enough to announce his presence, he was met with Cid sharp glance.

“Hey, Cid.” He began, trying to not pass out from how faint he was feeling. His hands were getting clammy and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“What?” He asked, equally sharp as his glance.

Coming closer, bending lower so that his voice won’t carry into the garage, he hoped that he can finish his sentence without fainting or laughing his ass off.

“It’s a cold night but you’re hot. Can I come home with you, tonight?” He said before backing away. Unfortunately, he stumbled on his own feet and fell on the floor.

The old man looked stunned for a whole second before he was laughing hard.

“Paw-paw?!” Cindy came, looking concerned and smudged with black grease as she did. “Oh, hey there, Prince.” She greeted him as soon as she saw him. “Phew, here I thought Paw-paw lost his mind.” She said with a relief.

“Naw, just Prince here reminding me of ol’ Reggie’s shenanigans.” He told her as his laughter subsided. “Now, go back to the car. Ain’t nothing to worry, here.” He added, still amused as the Prince rose to his feet, face beet red.

Cindy lets out chuckle. “Right, right. Have fun you two.” She told them before going back to the garage.

The Prince gave her an acknowledging nod.

Once Cindy was out of earshot, Cid beckoned him closer, a smirk on his face.

Noctis just knew he was going to suffer. He hadn’t taken into account for mental suffering. He had partially hoped that the old man would punch him and be done with it.

“Let me guess. A bet?” He asked, his voice low enough only to be heard by the two of them.

The Prince merely nodded meekly. The fear had begun to drift into shame.

Cid gave a fond shake of his head. That really threw him off.

“Y’know, your old man had cheesier pick up lines than that. He practiced by using it on all of us.” He told, the smirk had softened into an amused smile. “Weskham had to lecture more ‘sophisticated’ lines for him. The worse was when we reached Caem. “ He couldn’t help but let out a peal of laughter. “He said and I quote, “I saw you and I Caem.” He guffawed hard before stopping as his back started to hurt him.

The dark-haired prince wanted to rush to him and help but he thought better as he could barely keep himself steady without wobbling.

“Oh man, those were the good old days.” He said as he recovered, his eyes were faraway, reminiscing.

Noctis, drunk and overwhelmed by the information, could only stand and listen.

Looking up, Cid gave him a grimace. “Not sure if you’re gonna remember this in the morning but your father was a good man.” He told him with an intensity that was sobered him a little. It was a heavy emotion, whatever it was. Noctis thought twice on whether he should dwell on it or not. “Don’t know how much you know of him but…” He hesitated. “You’re starting to remind me of him.”

Noctis was surprised. Well, he was also dazed but very much surprised, gaping at the old man.

At that, the said old man, shook his head again. “Forget it. Now you’re looking like a drunk idiot.” He said with a huff. “You know where the caravan is, right?”

“Yeah.” He answered, looking over to the direction of the caravan. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Ignis was outside, busy with his handphone.

“What are you waiting for? Go back!” The old man shooed him.

Kicked into gear, he nearly stumbled on his feet again as he began his walk back to the caravan.

Cid lets out another chuckle but it was stopped short as his back began to ache from it. “Well, Regg. Consider this my revenge for all that gods awful pick up lines.” He said to no one in particular. Looking up to the starry night sky, he wondered… He shook his head out those thoughts. What done is done. Now, his job is to carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> As a sleepy drunk, I have no experience of talking to people while drunk...or more to the fact, I can't remember if I did. Anyway, if the depiction is a bit off, my apologies. Hope everyone enjoy that!


End file.
